Avatar de la Destrucción y Renacimiento
by flayjunior15
Summary: Me pregunto lo que hace que el mundo actúe de forma tan distorsionada. La violencia y la codicia, todos aquellos factores perjudiciales para la naturaleza humana, nada más que distorsionadores del mundo que una vez pudo haber sido puro. Voy a luchar, junto con mi Gundam y mis amigos, voy a luchar para instaurar la comprensión y darle fin a este ciclo de violencia y guerra sin fin


**Avatar de la Destrucción y Renacimiento**

Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes y situaciones mencionadas en esta historia Fic, son propiedad de Bandai y Estudios Sunrise y de sus respectivos creadores y propietarios.

… _._

 **SETSUNA POV**

 _Este mundo si está lleno de distorsiones._ Fue lo que yo pensaba como me alistaba dentro de la cabina de mi Gundam, el GN-0000 00 Gundam, _mi doble cero Gundam._ Preparándonos para la próxima batalla, como los pies de mi maquina hacían contacto con las restricciones de la catapulta de lanzamiento del puente, pronto a salir afuera en el oscuro y frio espacio exterior.

Trato de serenarme y pensar fríamente como siempre trato, cuando salgo al campo de batalla. Más como siempre, me es imposible en esta ocasión. No hay nada diferente que antes, solo una vieja patrulla de esa vieja fuerza ya destituida y eliminada del gobierno de la Esfera de la Federación Terrestre, las A-Laws. Una antigua fuerza antigubernamental, encargada de "la protección de la esfera terrestre y de luchar contra amenazas terroristas." Aunque todo eso haya sido una fachada. Esa organización debería haber sido destruida hace semanas, pero aún quedan sobrevivientes desertores por ahí, actuando como unidades de guerrillas, causando problemas por toda la Esfera Terrestre con su accionar, a veces actuando como intentos de piratas o peor.

Es deber de Celestial Being, nosotros, el eliminarlos para siempre. No permitiré que ellos sigan haciendo de las suyas por más tiempo.

"Verificado, se han identificado un total de seis unidades las que se mueven dentro de un gran portador de Mobile Suit de clase Virginia. Esta nos ha detectado ya y proceden a salir del portador para combate activo. ¡00 Gundam cargado en la catapulta, listo para interceptar fuerzas enemigas!" Hablaba Mileina Vashti por el intercomunicador y apareciendo su imagen en una pequeña pantalla a mi derecha dentro de la cabina

"¡Entendido! ¡Setsuna F Seiei! ¡00 Gundam! ¡Lanzando ahora!" Grite con fuerza mientras apretaba los controles con mis manos, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba antes de cada batalla

Se escuchó después un sonido de clic que indicaba que la catapulta estaba lista, y no espera para cuando puse al Gundam en movimiento hacia adelante en marcha automática, las chispas salieron volando a través de la catapulta como el 00 Gundam, finalmente hace su salida afuera hacia el espacio exterior, hacia el campo de batalla una vez más. Mi 00 Gundam y yo volando a través del vacío del espacio, donde gracias a la falta de gravedad, podía deslizarme en cualquier dirección, comenzando a sentirme con una sensación de libertad, que sabía que pronto seria rota.

"Apuntando hacia las coordenadas hacia donde se encuentra el portador de Mobile Suit clase Virginia. Los disparos serán efectuados por el aun en reparación GN-006 Cherudim Gundam, piloteado por Lockon Stratos. Setsuna, aléjate del ángulo de dirección de disparos, y una vez destruido ese portador, procede a encargarte de los mobile suit enemigos, por favor." Hablo Mileina Vasthi dando instrucciones por el intercomunicador

"Entendido." Hable captando las ordenes

"Setsuna," Se dirigía ahora hacia mí la pronosticadora táctica de nuestra nave, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, "recuerda bien que las reparaciones para el 00 aún no han terminado, debido a la destrucción de los motores GN Drives, estamos cortos para seguir creando más. Por tanto, deberás suplirte mientras, usando estos Condensadores GN. Las pruebas han arrojado resultados satisfactorios, pero de todas formas ten cuidado y no te excedas, esta es su primera verdadera batalla, y no queremos perder a un gran piloto."

Asentí ante sus palabras antes de volver a enfocarme en el campo de batalla delante mío. Unos segundos después, podía escuchar la voz de Lockon Stratos, hablando por el intercomunicador, citando su frase conocida.

"¡Lockon Stratos! ¡Apunta y dispara!" Decía en voz alta el hermano gemelo de Neil Dylandy, Lyle Dylandy, como disparo desde una abertura de la nave del Ptolemaios, desde una de las rampas abiertas de salida de Mobile Suit

El disparo del Beam, dio en el blanco de la nave portadora de MS y crucero de batalla, varios disparos después terminaron el trabajo, como la nave de color azul comenzó z caer en un ángulo inclinado, llena de humo y fuego por todos lados, hasta que finalmente este estallo en mil pedazos, llevándose a sus ocupantes, los últimos miembros de esa nefasta organización de las A-Laws con ellos. Solo quedaban los seis Mobile Suits de estos a la deriva, listos para interceptarlos.

No lo pensé como al ver que estos me avistaron y comenzaron a dispararme, comencé a devolverles el fuego, mientras cargaba hacia ellos. Uno de los Mobile Suits el cual era un GN-XIII estándar de color rojo, armado con su lanza GN. El cual al avistarme comenzó a dispararme, pero yo apunte con mi GN Beam ametralladora, dispare varias ráfagas y ayudado gracias a mis sentidos Innovator, los disparos dieron en el blanco. Tres tiros, uno dio en lanza del GN-XIII la cual salió volando, el segundo en una de sus piernas la cual destruyo, y la última justo en el pecho, a la altura de su cabina, matando al piloto en el acto, o así fue lo que 'sentí' al ver que el Mobile Suit se quedaba estático sin moverse, y la presencia de dicho piloto solo desapareció.

Podía sentir como mis ojos cambiaban al color amarillo 'eléctrico' que sentía dentro de mis ojos, como mi percepción espacial y sentidos aumentaban considerablemente, y preparándome para el arremetimiento de las cinco unidades que se dirigían hacia mí. Preparándome para pelear, no pude evitar seguir pensando. ¿Qué fue lo que Marina Ismail me había dicho hace tiempo? ¿Qué debería estar haciendo algo más que solo luchar? Todo lo que estoy haciendo es luchar y luchar contra el mundo sin ver resultados sólidos. Dije que iba a destruir todas las contradicciones de este mundo con mi Gundam. Pero, ¿por dónde empiezo? Hay personas que van a negar la existencia de los Gundams, esas personas negaran luego mi propia existencia. Soy un Gundam, la personificación del fin de las guerras mismas, una personificación similar a un Dios, y como si fuese similar al mismo Dios mismo también, él es muchas veces odiado debido a ello y por eso mi Gundam también, también yo soy odiado por ellos, todo el mundo está en contra de Celestial Being por eso.

El mundo entero está en contra mía y de mi Gundam 00. ¿Cómo comienzo de destruir las contradicciones de este mundo, entonces? ¿Si todo el mundo es mi enemigo? A pesar de que el 00 es una máquina que viene a traer la paz, así sea mediante la fuerza, ¿deberá de ser odiada antes con pasión, antes de que se produzca un cambio? A pesar de que después de la batalla final contras las A-Laws y los Innovades, que la percepción del publico parece comenzar a cambiar de una manera más positiva hacia nosotros. Aun así, queda mucho camino por recorrer. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos, cuando siento a través de mis agudos sentidos Innovator, el ataque de los GN-XIII en contra mía.

Uno de ellos comienza a disparar ininterrumpidamente desde su GN lanza que también sirve de GN ametralladora. Esquive los disparos el Beam, cuando note gracias a mis sentidos que otras tres unidades se me venían por los lados, y la última unidad venía detrás mío. Esta unidad que venía detrás mío, era de hecho un GNX-704T Ahead, una de las ultimas unidades de generación en masa de las A-Laws superiores a un típico GN-X estándar, pero no tan poderoso como mi 00…o yo.

Forme un GN escudo que me protegió encerrándome en una esfera hecha de partículas de los GN condensadores de color verde, pero tenía que tener cuidado de no usarlas demasiado, pues sus capacidades eran reducidas comparadas con la de los motores GN Drives. Esquivé los ataques lo mejor que pude, y de inmediato comencé a disparar a diestra y siniestra a todas las unidades como me retiraba hacia atrás, esquivando los disparos de las cuatro unidades GN-XIII y deteniendo los disparos del Ahead con mi GN escudo, rápidamente cogí impulso y velocidad, alejándome algo de las unidades, esperando que vinieran hacia mí. Gracias al aumento de mis ondas cerebrales cuánticas, podía casi que escuchar las _voces_ dentro de mi cabeza, de aquellos soldados desertores, últimos guerreros de aquella organización tan nefasta ya extinta. Ellos eran sus últimos remanentes, y con su derrota, serian su caída final.

Podía casi que 'oírlos' como parecieran gritarme maldiciones e insultos, llamándome asesino, terrorista, y como estaban tan enojados de que ahora el mundo comenzara a vernos en una luz más positiva, comparado con ellos que eran maldecidos y odiados ahora. _Estúpidos,_ así pensé. Las partículas verdes de los GN condensadores, esparciéndose por el espacio, y cubriendo casi la totalidad del campo de batalla, me hacían escuchar mejor las voces que proferían algunos de estos, incluso otros dentro de sus pensamientos también. El espíritu de todo el mundo en los campos de batalla a través de las extensiones de mi mente. Escucho las peticiones, los gritos de esta dolorosa batalla hasta el final y escucho algunos de los que toman la alegría en las peleas, tales como Ali Al-Saachez; escorias como estas que toman el placer en la torsión de las guerras y del mundo, empeñados en arruinar la vida de otros por sus propias ganancias. Puedo oír las distorsiones y verlos como veo el corazón de cada piloto en la lucha en el campo de batalla. Hay algunos que me llaman la atención, sin embargo, los que parecen pelear con el deseo de ' _traer la paz'_. ¿Ellos quieren traer la paz con tales espíritus débiles? No puedo soportar que la gente dice el cómo quieren luchar para una supuesta paz que ni conocen, sin embargo, nunca ellos parecen atraer lo mejor para ella. Así que todo lo que están diciendo en mis oídos son palabras vacías y sin sentido. Todo lo que están diciendo a través de sus palabras son distorsiones, una y otra vez, ellos mismos son una distorsión a la Tierra.

No soporto más sus palabras y quejas superpuestas a sus amenazas vacías, así que, sin pensarlo, activo el sistema Trans-Am. Pronto las partículas verdes de mis GN condensadores salieron disparadas llenado una gran longitud del campo, como un color rojizo comenzó a envolver a mi Gundam, como sus ojos brillaban en una poderosa luz azul. Sentí a través de las partículas GN que llegaban a mi gracias a mis ondas cerebrales cuánticas, como los soldados quedaba estáticos, repelidos por el campo GN, y otros miraban con temor esto, recordando algunas antiguas batallas en las que tuvieron con nosotros en el pasado, en especial contra mí.

"Es hora, ¡Vamos Gundam!" Grite con fuerza con mis pulmones como moviendo los controles de mi máquina, esta comenzó a moverse velozmente, dejando estelas e imágenes residuales en distintos lugares, haciendo perder la dirección de donde podría estar yo

Los GN-XIII comenzaron a disparar desesperadamente y de forma desordenada, tratando de atajarme, solo el GN-Ahead que parecía ser el líder, se quedaba estático, como si pensara mejor las cosas antes de disparar. Decidí no dale tiempo a eso, como rápidamente disparé con mi GN Beam ametralladora, una ráfaga gracias a sus cuatros cañones conjuntos; algunos eludieron los disparos, tratando de dispersarse, pero esa era mi intención desde el principio. Rápidamente cogí a un GN-XIII solitario y alejado del grupo, como choque con él, dándole una patada en el torso que lo lanzo hacia atrás de forma violenta, antes de que este tuviera la oportunidad de contraatacar, yo lanzando mi GN Beam ametralladora lejos, hice uso de mi GN Espada III, uniendo ambas partes, y con la rapidez clara gracias al sistema del Trans-AM, empale la espada al Mobile Suit enemigo por la cintura y la subí hacia el torso.

Podía escuchar los gritos del piloto gracias a mis ondas cuánticas, pero no perdí el tiempo, como rápidamente, vi a otro GN-XIII venir hacia mí. Usando el Mobile Suit empalado como escudo, lo puse entre el Mobile Suit atacante y yo, al parecer aquel piloto no tuvo cuidado de matar o no a su compañero como disparo hacia mí, dañando la máquina de su compañero, y provocando que este estuviera a punto de estallar, como varios disparos habían dado a su falso motor GN Drive. Rápidamente pateé el Mobile Suit fuera de mí, directo hacia el otro GN-XIII atacante, como este choco con aquel, y sin dudarlo abrí fuego hacia ellos con mis GN Vulcan. La reacción no se hizo esperar, como el dañado GN-XIII al recibir mis disparos de gracia, estallo en mis pedazos llevándose a su compañero con él; volando juntos en una nube de fuego y partículas de color rojas, debido a sus motores de GN Drives Tau.

Tras haber eliminado a aquellos dos, rápidamente vire hacia los últimos tres que me quedaban. Vi a los dos últimos GN-XIII venir rápidamente hacia en un ataque frontal directo, algo estúpido, pero gracias a las partículas GN Drives y mis ondas cerebrales cuánticas, pude _sentir_ la furia de ellos hacia mí, por la pérdida de sus compañeros y su odio hacia mí, debido a considerarme el causante de su caída en desgracia. _Pobres tontos_ , así pensé. Sin tener una pizca de compasión, rápidamente levante mi GN Espada III hacia arriba, iba a activar el sistema de Trans-Am Raiser y darle punto final a esto. Una gran Raiser-Sword o Espada-Raiser se disparó en posición vertical hacia arriba, era una gran Espada-Beam hecha de partículas GN Drives de color rojizas-rosadas: al hacer esto sabía que pondría los GN condensadores al máximo de su capacidad y probablemente terminaría agotando su energía, pero no había tiempo, y quería probar hasta que punto podría llegar la capacidad del Gundam, _mi Gundam._

Los GN-XIII se quedaron estáticos viendo tal espectáculo, recordando quizás como esta misma espada o Beam saber, hecha de partículas GN Drives, había destruido anteriormente sus naves y acorazados de batalla. Pude sentir su miedo, y algunos ya pensaban en retroceder, pero yo no les iba a dejar tiempo para escapar. Baje la gran espada o Raiser-Sword, directo hacia ellos dos. Una de las unidades GN-XIII se vio repelida, como este se vio engullido dentro de la gran espada, desintegrando su unidad, mientras podía sentir al piloto dar gritos y alaridos de dolor, antes de desaparecer para siempre de este mundo. La otra unidad GN-XIII rápidamente intento huir, pero no le di tregua, como yo viré la espada en posición horizontal hacia su dirección en un ángulo de 30° grados, donde la unidad escapaba. La gran Espada Raiser, de decenas de metros y longitud, no tuvo tampoco piedad de él, como al engullir a la unidad en retirada, esta fue desintegrada sin contemplaciones, desapareciendo todo rastro de existencia de su piloto, como esta fue desintegrada.

 _Listo._ Así pensé. Rápidamente al sentí la presencia de aquellas dos unidades desaparecer, desactivé el sistema Trans-Am, como la gran Raiser Espada fue apagándose y el color rojizo que envolvía mi unidad iba desapareciendo, hasta volver al color normal de mi unidad. Había gastado una gran parte de la energía de los GN condensadores, los cuales, aunque efectivos, no eran igual de poderosos que los antiguos GN Drives. Rápidamente suspiré, mientras parecía relajarme dentro de mi cabina y no pude evitar pensar.

La humanidad están deseos de tener paz, sin embargo, siempre encontrarán una excusa para iniciar la guerra otra vez, no van a parar hasta que estén todos extintos y es por eso que mi Gundam y yo, vamos a detener eso. Voy a ser el presagio de destrucción y de renacimiento para la reforma de la humanidad. La humanidad debe cambiar si es que alguna vez esperan crear la paz, se debe cambiar en el sentido de aprender a entenderse entre sí, que es la única manera en que podemos crear una verdadera paz eterna. Voy a hacer que suceda con mi Gundam, con mis compañeros y con los que pueden estar en la búsqueda de la paz, pero en un camino diferente a la mía. Personas como Marina Ismail, a quien no veo desde hace tiempo, pero que siguen luchando de una forma pacífica, por la búsqueda de la paz, tanto como yo lo hago, pero en un camino más guerrerista.

Fue en eso que siento la última presencia que quedaba rezaga en el lugar, era el GNX-Ahead, el ultimo que quedaba que parecía venir hacia mi detrás mío. Debía de creer que debido al haber desactivado mi Trans-Am, mi Suit debía de estar sin energía o baja, quizás por las anteriores batallas donde solo he hecho uso el Trans-Am como último recurso; si bien es algo cierto con estos GN condensadores en vez de GN Drivers, no significa que este tan vulnerable. Después de todo, los verdaderos GN Drivers originales de partículas color verdes, siempre serian mejores que esa copia obsoleta de los GN Drivers Tau de partículas color rojas. Y será mejor hacérselo recordar ahora.

El GNX-Ahead comienza dispararme con su GN Beam Rifle, de forma desorganizada, esperando acertarme. Yo solo me dedico a esquivar sus disparos, y espero a que el venga hacia mí. No iba a desgastarme en ir hacia él o gastar energía del Beam, dejaría que el viniera hacia mí. Fui entrenado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo desde niño, supe como trasladar aquel aprendizaje hacia el pilotaje de mi Suit, sé muy bien como esperar y que el enemigo venga desesperado y enojado hacia mí, para poder repelerlo y acabarlo rápidamente. Era algo que tenía que agradecerle a ese bastardo ya muerto de Ali Al-Saachez, que, si existiese realmente el infierno, deseo que se esté pudriendo allí en ese mismo instante.

Espera a que el Ahead viniera hacia mí, mientras me dedicaba a esquivar sus disparos, gracias a mis sentidos más desarrollados como Innovator. Algo extraño para mí, ya que suponía que los Innovator son la raza predicha por Aeolia Schenberg, la cual es la que se supone, que atraería la paz al mundo, gracias a su habilidad para la comprensión y demás. Debido a ese descubrimiento en la batalla final contra los Innovades hace unos meses, me doy cuenta de que mi papel ha adquirido más importancia lo mismo que mi Gundam. _El futuro de la raza humana._ No podía permitir que alguien se cruzara en mi camino por ello.

Tengo que seguir luchando por el futuro, para la humanidad como estoy cambiando. El cambio en el lugar del antiguo Lockon, e Neil Dylandy, que una vez me pidió que cambiara en su lugar si él nunca podría cambiar. ¡Sé una cosa que debo tener en cuenta, 'todavía estoy vivo!' y que esa mi meta para el futuro. A mí me criaron como un luchador y fui moldeado en eso para quizás, el resto de mi vida. Así que, si tengo que dedicar toda mi vida a luchar contra la humanidad como su precursor del cambio, lo haré por amor a Celestial Being, el amor de Lockon, el amor de Marina y por el bien del mundo que mira hacia el espacio, soñando con un futuro entre las estrellas, y dejar los antiguos conflictos del globo terráqueo atrás, justo como quería Aeolia Schenberg, al querer dar voces a las distorsiones que veo cada vez en mis pesadillas mientras duermo. Quizás esa sea la verdadera naturaleza de un Innovator, el verlas para poder acabar con ellas. Cortarlas de tajo, destruyendo todo a su paso. Después de todo nuestro lema, _el renacimiento comienza a través de la destrucción._ Sin duda puede aplicarse aquí.

Y ese Suit enemigo, ese Ahead y su piloto, es algo que necesito destruir para construir un puente hacia el futuro; al destruir el Mobile Suit que fue símbolo de las A-Laws, y que su destrucción traerá un renacimiento hacia el mañana. Voy a cambiar a mí mismo y al mundo, ya que es lo Celestial Being es, estamos aquí para crear paz y vamos a proteger los ideales del difunto Aeolia Schenberg.

El piloto debió de cansar de seguir disparando, o se le debió de agotar la energía de sus rayos Beam, ya que de inmediato se dirigió hacia mí, mientras me lanzaba lo que parecían ser _Anti-Beam Disruptor,_ los cuales son unas especies de granadas que pueden liberar unas partículas similares al gas que hace que los ataques de Beam inútiles. El esperaba que no pudiera hacer uso de mis rayos Beam, pero estaba equivocado si cree que eso iba a funcionar. El gas exploto cerca de mí, envolviendo mi unidad y ahí fue cuando el Ahead se dirigió hacia mí, preparando un ataque con su GN Beam Saber. _Estúpido,_ otra vez pensé. Usar esa clase de ataques de Beam en un campo que interrumpía eso, o quizás lo que quiera es que yo me mueva lejos y así poder atacarme cuando salga del campo de esas partículas interrumpidas de Beam. Pues pronto sabrá de su grave error, como hice lo que el quiso que hiciera.

Saliendo de su campo de gas, el de inmediato se dirigió hacia mi dispuesto atacarme por un costado, pero gracias a mis sentidos Innovator y habilidad en batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo, detuvo su ataque con mi GN Espada III con el brazo izquierdo del Gundam, el intento contratacar con su GN Escudo, pero rápidamente y con una velocidad que parecía inhumana, saque mi GN Beam Saber propia desde la parte trasera de la cintura de mi Gundam, con el brazo derecho, y corte su escudo físico protector, cortando el brazo izquierdo del Ahead por encima del codo, sorprendiendo a su piloto, que de inmediato pude sentir su miedo y vacilación ante mí. No le di tiempo de reaccionar como de inmedatio, clave mi GN Beam Saber en la cabeza del Ahead, directo entre el par de sus cuatro ojos amarillos de su cabeza, lo cual provoco chispas que terminaron por hacer explotar una buena parte de su cabeza metálica.

Eso pareció asustar al piloto que pareció retraerse según pude sentir con mis sentidos, pero no le di más tiempo, como con un puñetazo del brazo suelto de mi Gundam, golpee lo que quedaba de su cabeza fuertemente, desprendiéndola de su Suit, haciéndole retroceder un poco, con la pierna derecha de mi Gundam, le añadí una fuerte patada al pecho de su Ahead, el cual este salió disparado hacia atrás por los golpes y fuertes impactos que le propine. Arroje mi GN Espada III hacia el Ahead con fuerza, la cual se clavó en el pecho de la máquina, penetrando su armadura y llegando casi hasta la cabina del piloto por pocos milímetros. Era hora de terminar esto.

Acercándome a la unidad de forma veloz, poniendo los GN Condensadores al máximo de sus capacidades y que no resistirían otra más, no pude llegar a una realización final. Nosotros somos Celestial Being, los _seres celestiales_ creados para vigilar a este mundo como arrasamos el viejo rencor de la guerra, vamos a seguir luchando para construir un mejor camino para el futuro, y así yo, junto con mi 00 Gundam. He de recortar a cabo todas las distorsiones de este mundo, destruirlas, remodelar y crear un mundo mejor a partir de él; para que ningún otro niño tenga que pasar por lo que todos los Gundam Meisters hemos tenido que pasar por...

Fue cuando estando cercano a él, el Ahead intento usar su único brazo que le quedaba para tratar de sacar otra de sus armas escondidas, pero yo no le di oportunidad; como rápidamente sacando otro Beam Saber del compartimiento de la cintura de atrás, lo arrojé rápidamente como un proyectil con fuerza, hacia el brazo libre del Suit, atravesándolo en línea horizontal y dejándolo inutilizado. Rápidamente llegué hasta donde estaba la unidad y sosteniendo la GN Espada III, la introduje unos centímetros más dentro de la gruesa armadura del Ahead. Podía sentir el miedo del piloto, pero eso no me amilano, como sosteniéndola, no dude en cambiar la espada a modo de rifle listo para disparar. La espada se dobló, extendiendo el rifle desde la parte frontal; después apreté al gatillo. El Beam atravesó la ya débil armadura del Mobile Suit, como llego hasta la cabina del piloto, y en un segundo este término desintegrado por la descarga del Beam Rifle, como el disparo, tan potente como para derribar un crucero de batalla, atravesó la máquina de lado a lado; atravesando la misma unidad GN Drive Tau, provocando una reacción en cadena, la cual consumiría la maquina pocos segundos después.

Yo retrocedí rápidamente mi Gundam lejos, como el GNX-Ahead, vieja figura de las A-Laws, de todo lo malo del mundo que merece ser erradicado, explotaban en una nube de fuego y humo de partículas rojas.

Me quede estático unos segundos a la deriva del espacio, suspirando como había terminado el trabajo, ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por los remanentes de los A-Laws o Innovades en mucho tiempo. Tendría que seguir, y aunque mis dudas en lo referente a mi nuevo papel como Innovator aun estuvieran presentes, carcomiéndome por dentro, y haciendo que poco a poco deba alejarme de mis compañeros y amigos, debido a que primero debo comprender lo que soy, la importancia de mi papel y de mi Gundam en el futuro, estoy seguro que la comprensión entre las partes, no tardará en llegar dentro de poco tiempo. Tan solo necesitare algo de tiempo solo para comprender mejor eso. Quizás como Innovator pueda tener las respuestas a mis dudas.

"¡Setsuna! ¿Estás ahí? Aquí Sumeragi. Dios santo, ¿Qué te dijimos que te sobres forzarás o al Gundam? No queremos perderte aún. Iremos hasta donde te encuentras, ya que de seguro la energía de las GN Condensadores debieron de agotare, debes de recordar que aún estamos probando esas unidades debido a la escasez de GN Drives." Me hablaba Sumeragi por el intercomunicador, pudiendo ver su rostro a través de una mini pantalla en mi cabina a mi lado derecho

"Lo sé. Siento eso, pero esas unidades enemigas requirieron algo de esfuerzo." _Mentí en eso, para excusarme al menos, "_ necesito volver, pero no creo que el Suit pueda solo. Si pueden remolcarme, mucho mejor."

"Dios santo. Está bien, espera allí, vamos en camino." Fue lo último que dijo Sumeragi antes de cortar

Me quede en un total silencio ahora, dentro de la cabina de mi Gundam, como mis sentidos Innovator seguían activos con la coloración eléctrica amarilla de mis ojos aun, mirando hacia la oscuridad infinita del espacio y campos de nubes de gas y polvo de color verde. El espacio infinito a donde la humanidad tendría que ir para no perderse en las infinitas guerras de su planeta, si querían evolucionar, tenían que ir hacia adelante. Y para ellos la humanidad tenía que dejar de lado las antiguas codicias y egoísmos, dejar de pensar como individuos y pensar como especie, sin perder de vista el bien común individual. Para que cayeran en lo mismo que han caído los fanáticos religiosos, cegados tanto por su fe, que no piensan más allá de eso. Quizás Dios si exista, y se encuentre en todos lados en el universo, y ese sea nuestro destino manifiesto final. Seguirlo hacia el espacio infinito, hacia adelante, hacia el mañana prometido.

Por ese futuro soñado, viajare junto a mis compañeros y amigos, la familia que he hecho. Los dos Lockon, Sumeragi, Allelujah, Marie, Mileina, Ian, Linda, Feldt. Junto a ellos seguiré luchando…porque vamos a terminar y lo haremos en nuestros términos, porque somos todos, las encarnaciones de Gundam.

 **FIN DEL ONE SHOT**

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bueno, aquí otra historia de Gundam. Pero esta vez basada en otro universo y línea de tiempo distinta a la principal Universal Century (UC). Esta es la AD (Anno Domini). Del universo de la serie de Gundam 00. Una serie Gundam perteneciente a los universos alternos fuera del UC, uno de los mejores universos y una de mis favoritas de siempre de Gundam. Quería escribir algo de Gundam para este fin de año, pero como veía que las ideas para las historias del UC, seguían estancadas y aun no termino el otro Fic de Gundam, decidí hacer este breve One Shot, basado en esta serie._

 _En si lo bueno de este multi-verso de Gundam, es que puedo escribir tantas historias sobre ella, sobre distintas series-universo, enfocadas en distintas líneas temporales, lo cual uno aprovecha para escribir lo que desee, y se quiera aportar a este macro-universo de series mechas. En fin, en si esta One Shot trata básicamente sobre algunas 'distorsiones' que Setsuna pudo ver que ocurren en el mundo y lo mucho que desea eliminar realmente el mundo de esas distorsiones. Y qué extremos está dispuesto el ir a por ello. Sólo un poco de algo que escribí cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre._

 _Ojalá la descripción y narración de la batalla de mechas haya quedado bien, estoy tratando de mejorar en ese aspecto, ya que soy gran fan del mecha y ciencia ficción. También escuchen el OST o soundtrack de esta serie, es sencillamente uno de los mejores. Quise hacerle un pequeño homenaje a esta serie haciendo esto. La acción aquí se realiza trascurridos cierto tiempo del final de la segunda temporada de Gundam 00, y antes de la película. Me hubiera gustado usar a un Setsuna más maduro al final de la película, pero eso se puede dejar para futuras historias que tengo planeado hacer con este universo._

 _Sin más pues, están invitados a leerlo, se espera que más historias de este universo, al menos en nuestro idioma en español sigan saliendo, así sean solo One Shot; al menos un pequeño aporte no estaría de más como trato de hacer yo. Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho._

 _Me despido, Saludos._


End file.
